It's A 21st Century Breakdown
by KrystalKayne
Summary: The now Women's Champion breaksdown, she doesn't know what to do with herself anymore - yet she just cries, and cries. No one understands her pain - No one. Oneshot!


_Practically fighting with the door as she tried to enter her hotel room, Beth found herself in tears. Quickly wiping her face with the back of her hand as she finally managed to unlock the door after minutes of trembling and shaking which hindered her actually getting the key into the lock. Biting down on her lip as she pushed open the door, the Women's Champion dropped her bags just inside of the door as she slammed the door shut. Jumping slightly at the bang of the door which she'd evidently caused, the Blonde headed straight for the bedroom, flopping down she glimpsed at the clock - 10.40pm - before burying her head into the pillow. The images of everything flashing through her mind at that very moment. Adam... Jamie... Lay-Cool... Mickie... Glama-man T Shirts... Everything. She just laid there for what seemed like hours, even though it could have been minutes or just mere seconds. Feeling her sobs grow louder, she grabbed a handful of the sheets as she lifted her head from the bed, her blue eyes somewhat fixating on the black stains that now covered her once crisp white pillow. Willing herself into a sitting position, the 'Glamazon' pushed herself back on the bed until her back hit the wall, feeling another onslaught of tears threaten to leave her eyes, she gently grabbed at her hair as she pulled one of her legs to her chest – again bursting into tears._

"Fuck"

_Beth murmured lowly as she felt her head hitting something, reaching behind herself, she realized she'd just whacked her head on the wall, growly lowly she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her face covered with black stains from her supposedly waterproof eye makeup. Flinching slightly as she brought her hand up to her face, gently trailing her fingers over the tracks of her tears before she saw a slight flashing of a red light out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head to find the clock she'd seen before her small fit of cries now reading 5.20am. She must've cried herself to sleep. Wow. Shaking her head slightly, Beth swung her legs over the side of the bed, making sure her feet were firmly placed on the ground before she even considered moving._

"Jeeze Beth, what's gotten into you..."

_She muttered, questioning herself slightly as she ran her fingers back through her hair before hoisting herself up into a standing position. Exhaling deeply she slowly made her way into the bathroom. Leaning forwards, she rested her hands against the bench as she just stared at herself in the mirror as she continued to take deep breaths. It had ruined her. The reputation she had as being such a tough, confident woman was completely wrecked, all because of them. Growling lowly for a moment, she grabbed a towel as she wet it under the tap before she began to gingerly wipe the marks on her face._

"I tried to be all that you need, Tried not ever let you down, Still I can see it in your eyes, Not good enough..."

_The Glamazon sung quietly to herself as she fell to her knees, leaning her forehead against the cabinet as her hands rested above her, taking a moment to compose herself – which didn't work as she burst into tears – again. Biting down on her lip roughly whilst her eyes closed, she allowed everything to go through her mind about that one night, what had happened for her to cheat, she just wasn't like that. Every word, every movement and action being rein acted in her mind_

_- - "Jeeze Jamie, you're such an idiot, now you know why Allie dumped you"_

**_Beth exclaimed as she took a sip of her soda, considering she'd been dubbed the 'sober driver' for the night she wasn't allowed to drink alcohol – at all. Laughing over the music she glanced over at the dance floor as some of her old friends danced. Boy did she wish Adam was with her right then, she could've bribed him to get up and dance with her. Shaking her head at the thought, she turned to grab a hold of her drink to find it missing, raising her eyebrow slightly she fully turned herself to find it on the opposite side to where she'd left it._**

_"Weird"_

**_She murmured, grabbing the glass tightly before swivelling back around, pushing the edge of the glass to her lips as she tilted her head back, ignoring the fact that the once clear liquid had gone foggy and murky. Giggling lowly as she watched Jamie with her blue eyes carefully, she slammed her glass down on the bench and jumped off the stool, grabbing a hold of Jamie's hand, she practically dragged him onto the dance floor, just because Adam wasn't there doesn't mean she can't have any fun._**

_"Damn Beth, you look fine"_

**_Jamie exclaimed as he twirled the Diva, a small smirk appearing across his lips. Narrowing her eyes in reply, Beth playfully slapped his chest as she began to dance – wishing that it was Adam standing there and not Jamie. There goes her daydreaming again. Pushing her lips out into a small pout as the music randomly slowed._**

_"What the hell? Slow dance in a club?"_

_**She questioned, suddenly feeling herself pulled into a slight embrace with Jamie, rolling her eyes as a small laugh passed her lips, she rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly moved to the music. Sighing quietly as she closed her eyes, she ignored the fact that the pace that her and Jamie were moving in sped up, feeling herself hoisted over his shoulder, she giggled childishly.**_

_"Jamie, put me down!"_

_**The Glamazon exclaimed, squeaking loudly as she felt her back pressed up against a bathroom wall with Jamie towering over her slightly. Biting down on her lip softly as an almost innocent look washed over her features, suddenly feeling his lips against hers. She didn't know what she was doing, allowing her lips to mesh with Jamie's. Oh no. What was she doing? Feeling herself shudder, her eyes flicker closed as if she were falling asleep.**_

**_Yawning loudly as she turned over in bed, a large smile washing over her lips as she trailed her fingers back through her hair softly. She was at home with Adam, the way in should be. Pulling the sheet higher up to cover herself, she giggled childishly as she turned on her side, biting her lip as she glanced over at a still sleeping Ad—Jamie? Beth's jaw dropped at the sight, no way, she didn't, she couldn't have. No. No! - -_**

_Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts, she banged her fists against the bench, the tears beginning to fall again. Why'd she have to go out? Why'd she doing anything anymore. Grabbing at her hair again as the tears continued to fall, she repositioned herself so her side was leaning against the cupboard. Pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her face in them. She had no one, she could never tell anyone about her true feelings, they'd think she was weak, and pathetic, and there was no way she'd let that happen, but suddenly, the thought of the insults ran through her mind. Why now? Why now of all times? The images just flashing in her mind, that one word echoing through her mind. 'Glama-Man'. Feeling her chest heave with every breath she took, Beth screamed, she just screamed. Covering her ears as she slunk down to the floor._

"Make it stop..."

_She exclaimed, the tears not even hindering, they just continued pouring down her cheeks. What could she do to stop all this? To stop the torment, the torture, everything that had pretty much ruined her life up to this point. Even having the Women's Championship didn't help. And on top of it, one of her closest, and dearest friends in Mickie James was released, well practically fired – all because of that oversized bozo Dave Batista. Growling lowly at the thought, she grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on which just happened to be a glass bottle filled with body lotion, and hurled it at the wall. She just couldn't take it anymore, she needed to vent, she needed to let all her anger out but how? Where? On what? She had no idea – unless she wanted to be reprimanded by Vince for trashing the hotel room like she had down on numerous occasions. Sniffling loudly, the Glamazon wiped the tears from her face as she finally calmed down. Using the towel she'd used previously, to make sure it was all gone, she slowly got to her feet, stumbling slightly before leaning back over the sink. Taking a moment to think, she turned on the tap and splashed her face with water. Drying it off she then walked back into the bedroom, practically throwing herself onto the bed. Sitting upright, she pulled her legs up to her chest as she tightly wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on top of her knees as she thought, just thought._

"My generation is zero, I never made it as a working class hero, Twenty first century breakdown, I once was lost but never was found, I think I am losing what's left of my mind to the twentieth century deadline..."


End file.
